How to "Go Greek!"
How to join a fraternity (http://www.uga.edu/ifc/rush/Fall_index.html) Get into contact with fraternities you may be interested in. a. Often times recommendations from an alumnus or current brother of the fraternity will help your chances, but it is not mandatory. 2. Attend summer rush events. a. Summer rush events are often things like lake days or sometimes just hanging out at brothers house. 3. Move in early for rush. Do not assume because you are moving in early the lines into the dorms will be shorter because in fact it is quite the opposite. Most people think moving in early will allow them to beat the normal rush which in turn creates a large mass of people all moving in at once trying to beat the “large mass of people.” 4. Go through rush. Wear comfortable clothes, with tennis shoes comfortable for walking because you will be doing lots of it. 5. Accept a bid. 6. Go through pledge ship. Pledge ship is often very intense with lots of things pledges must participate in to gain the trust of their older brothers as well as grow friendship, and brotherhood with their pledge class. 7. Become a full-fledged brother. Every fraternity’s initiation day is different, but they all have the same meaning. This day is very important to the fraternities because you have officially become a true brother of your fraternity. 'How to join a sorority' (http://www.uga.edu/panhellenic/recruit/index.html) 1. Write a resume. Include community service projects you have participated in, clubs you were active in throughout high school, leadership positions, sports you participated in, etc. Basically anything that will put you above the rest. 2. Attach a headshot. Headshots are important because it gives the sororities a face to match to a name so they recognize you when rush comes around in the fall. 3. Send your resume and headshot to an alumnus of the sorority of which you are interested. (Keep in mind the more the merrier, the less you eliminate up front the better off you will be. It allows for more options later.) 4. They will then proceed to write a recommendation letter based on your resume and prior knowledge of things you have done. 5. Upon completion of their letter, they will then send you’re packet into their particular sorority’s national website. 6. Now, you wait until school starts as it is not allowed for sororities to contact girls outside of rush week. 7. You move in a week early for rush. Do not assume because you are moving in early the lines into the dorms will be shorter because in fact it is quite the opposite. Most people think moving in early will allow them to beat the normal rush which in turn creates a large mass of people all moving in at once trying to beat the “large mass of people.” 8. Next comes Rush Week… Often referred to as “Hell week” by rushees because there is lots and lots of walking, dancing, and screaming often times from 6 A.M. to 5 P.M. a. Day 1 b. Day 2 c. Day 3 d. Day 4 e. Day 5 9. Get a bid at the Bid Card Ceremony. To get a bid rushees must choose their three “prefs” or preferences in order. They sorority then choses their top rushees they want to fill their quota. If rushees are not chosen by their top choice, then it goes to their second choice, if the sorority does not select the rushee as one of their top selections. Finally it goes to the rushee’s third and final choice, if the rushee is not picked by this sorority, they will then be dropped on what is called a ? 10. Finally, you have New Member Day. After the Bid Card Ceremony, all the new members rush back to their respective houses where they are met by all their older sisters; at the house they take pictures and celebrate all of the new memberships. Differences between Fraternity and Sorority Rush Although fraternities and sororities have similar rush structures, they are quite different. Fraternity rush is a lot less formal, but fraternity pledge ship is very strict and quite brutal. Whereas sorority rush is quite the opposite, rush is very strict, girls must follow all of the rules set out at the beginning of the week by the PanHellenic Council, but after they accept a bid, their pledge ship becomes very relaxed.